Life Unexpected
by EO4EVER
Summary: When Allison gets really sick, it’s up to Adam and Kris to make the rest of her life the best that it could possible be. REWRITE OF CHOICE IS YOURS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Life Unexpected  
**Pairing: **Possible Adison, mention of others.  
**Author: **me!  
**Rating: **PG- 13  
**Summary: **When Allison gets really sick, it's up to Adam and Kris to make the rest of her life the best that it could possible be. REWRITE OF CHOICE IS YOURS.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters or idol fandom.  
**Warnings: **Possible Character Death  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance/Friendship  
**Timeline: **Starts in early October.  
**Authors Note: **This is a rewrite of the Choice is Yours. A new and improved version, except I choose where the story goes. I haven't been in the best of moods lately, so I am going to attempt to write something somewhat depressing.

**Life Unexpected  
****Chapter 1**

He received the horrible news one Saturday morning in early October. He was in his newly purchased home, spending the morning with his boyfriend, Drake, when he got the news. The news that would change his life forever.

Drake was blabbing on about his upcoming art project when Adam's cell phone rang. He took a quick glance at the caller ID, before deciding that he needed to take it.

"I need to take this, hun," Adam spoke. "It's important. Um, someone from the studio,"

"Huh? Oh… yeah," Drake replied, waiting patiently as Adam got up and left the room to take the phone call.

The reality was that it wasn't an important person from the studio. It wasn't even someone from the studio. It was one of his best friends, Allison Iraheta. He hated lying to Drake like that, but there was no way that he would ever understand the relationship that he has with the younger rocker. It was… a _special_ kind of relationship. One that only the two understood. Drake wasn't… fond of the close relationship that he had with her.

So that was why he had to lie of his boyfriend to talk to his girl.

"Hey Alli!" Adam exclaimed, his usual jolly self. "I haven't talked to you, in like, forever!"

"Yeah," Alli spoke, her voice coming out raspier than normal. Adam had known that she had been sick for the past couple of weeks, but shrugged it off as the flu and nothing else. "Look, Adam, I… need to talk to you."

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"It's pretty important. It'll be better if you can come over. Can you come over later?"

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes, Alli-Kat," he responded.

"Aren't you with Drake this morning?"

"Well, yeah, but if we need to talk, I can come right over," he replied.

"Okay, if you're sure. I just don't need Drake any angrier at me than he already is,"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Love you, sis,"

"Love you too, Adam,"

Adam sighed and ended the call before walking back into the other room.

"I have to go over to Allison's, Drake; I'll be back in an hour or so. If I'll be longer, I'll call, okay?" he asked. Not that he really needed permission or anything. He would go even if he didn't want him to go.

"But… fine," Drake sighed. He knew that Adam was going to go anyways. He thought the world of that girl.

And that worried him.

Adam left without saying another word; worried what could possibly be so important that she couldn't tell him over the phone.

***

By the time that Adam had reached the house that Allison lived in with her mother and father, he was worried sick. Every possibility of what was going on with Alli had gone through his mind, some more than once. He had no idea what it could be, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be pleasant.

Adam walked up to the front door of the Iraheta's home and rang the doorbell. Carlos, her father, answered the door.

"Adam, please. Come in, come in," he said, gesturing for the older rocker to come in.

"Thank you Mr. Iraheta,"

Adam followed Allison's father into the living room, where he saw Allison curled up on her side on the couch, under a bunch of blankets despite the fact that it was relatively warm in the house.

He studied her. She was asleep, curled up on her side. The blankets were covering all the way up to her neck.

She looked so… peaceful, but ill at the same time.

"Go ahead and wake her up, she fell asleep a couple minutes ago," Carlos said, sitting next to his wife on the adjacent couch.

"Wake up Alli-Kat," Adam said, rubbing her back. "Come on, sweetie." He continued to gently stroke her back until she woke up.

"Ada!" she exclaimed, a smile growing upon her lips and her face growing brighter.

She reached her arms up to reach Adam's neck. He helped her out a little, reaching down so she could hug her easier. Adam hugged her back, a laugh escaping his mouth.

"I missed you," they both said simultaneously. They laughed, and Adam took a seat next to Allison. Who had grabbed all her blankets and once again wrapped them around herself.

"So, what was it that you needed to tell me, Al? You have me really worried,"

"Well…" she started off, having no idea how she should break the news to him. "You know how I've been really sick lately?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well… I went to the doctors because I should have gotten better weeks ago, and they ran some tests, and…" she trailed off. She started to get tears in her eyes.

"Allison, what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"She has cancer, Adam," her mother said.

***

**Please leave a comment! And ideas would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Unexpected, Chapter 2 **

"C- Cancer? You… you can't be serious," Adam said, worried about his little girl. He didn't really want to admit it, but he loved her more than life itself. And the fact that she could be in a fight for her life scared him senseless.

As soon as Adam said that, Allison started to break down. Adam put his arms around her and pulled her so that she was in his lap.

"She has Pancreatic Cancer," Allison's mother told Adam. Allison buried her head in Adam's chest as hot tears ran down Adam's face.

"How… how bad is it?" he asked. "Do the doctors think that she is gonna live? Wha?" Adam asked, barely able to comprehend what was going on.

"Pancreatic Cancer is really hard to beat. Less than 5 percent of all people who get it live more than 5 years after getting it. It… it doesn't look good," Mr. Iraheta said.

"Doctors say that she has about nine months to live, if she even lives that long," Allison's mother said.

Adam completely broke down then. He hugged her tightly as more and more tears ran down his face. Allison kept her head in his chest. She didn't want to see him cry. She loved him and hated that she was hurting him.

"I don't wanna die Ada," Allison said, listing her head up to look in his sky blue eyes.

"You're not gonna, Allie- Kat," Adam said, still being in denial.

"Yes I am," she whispered, looking down. She reached over and grabbed the blankets and pulled them on top of her.

"Shh," Adam said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Ada,"

"I love you too Allie- Kat,"

For the next couple hours Mr. and Mrs. Iraheta filled Adam in on Allison's condition, telling him more about what was happening and what treatments she was going to get. Her chemotherapy would start later in the week, and a bone marrow transplant would be likely in the near future.

"Can Adam spend the night?" Allison asked her parents around 9 PM.

"Sure baby," her mother replied.

"Yay! Come up to my room!" Allison said, grabbing Adam's hand and dragging him up off the couch and up the stairs to her room.

Once in Allison's room, Adam found a notebook on her bed. He picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked. When Allison looked at it, she immediately knew what it was. She quickly grabbed it from his hands.

"N… nothing," She said.

"You're a horrible thing, Allison. What is it?"

She sighed. "It's… it's just a list of some things that I wanna do before I die. You know, go out with a bang I guess."

"Can I see it?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"No. No one can. Maybe later though," she answered.

"Aww, why not?"

"Some of the things involve you. And I don't really want you to know what they are yet," she honestly replied. If he read the list then he would discover the fact that she was in love with him.

"Oh, come on. How bad could it be?" he joked.

"Adam," Allison said firmly.

"Fine," he grunted. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Sleep. I'm really tired, Adam," she responded.

"Well it's pretty late anyways. Maybe sleep is a good idea," he said. Adam got up and started to take his shirt and pants off. Allison looked up at him in awe.

"What?" he chuckled. "It's not like you never saw me like this before,"

He turned the light off and climbed into the bed next to Allison who was already in her pajamas.

"Night baby girl,"

"Night Adam," Allison replied, cuddling up in his arms. All she could think about that night were the things on her list waiting to get done.

1. FINISH MY CD

2. HAVE A CIVILIZED DISCUSSION WITH DRAKE

3. FIND A WAY TO HAVE A KID ONCE I DIE

4. MAKE RESTS WITH DANNY

5. GO TO PROM

6. GO ON A DATE WITH ADAM

7. GET MARRIED

8. MEET MY BIGGEST FAN AND SPEND THE DAY WITH HIM / HER

9. FINISH LEARNING HOW TO PLAY THE GUITAR

10. GO TO LONDON

11. KISS ADAM LAMBERT. FOR REAL.

12. TELL ADAM THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM.

If you have anything that you want Allison to add to her list, tell me. She's probably going to add more things in later chapters.


End file.
